


Pretty gay

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lovelive, lovelivesunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's short but here Channing I'll write more later





	Pretty gay

**Author's Note:**

> youhane yea

[You's POV]

 

"You-Chan!"   
I heard a shout from behind me and I looked back. I saw chika smiling as she ran towards me.   
"You-Chan we're going to head off to practice now!" Chika stopped in front of me panting a little from the run to me.  
"Ah yeah you head on out.. I'll be there in a sec!" I told her while I smiled and went and grabbed my practice clothes.  
I walked outside to see chika waiting for me.  
"Ready?" She looked at me with her usual constant smile.  
"Mhm!" I nodded my head. We walked to a park near the ocean to practice at. It was beautiful. It has pretty big green trees, flowing cherry blossoms, and the smell of the ocean breeze. A great place to practice.   
We saw the other 7 members waiting for us by a stone bench across the way. We ran over to them and waved.  
"Hi guys!" Chika said loudly with excitement.   
"Quiet will you. Don't damage the ears of the fallen angel Yohane!"  
"O-okay yoshiko-chan.." Chika pouted.  
"Yohane!" Yoshiko cried.  
"Alright then. Shall we start with a run?" I rested my hands on my hips and smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan. Ready everyone?" Kanan replied.  
We all started running around the park smiling and laughing.   
I looked around at all of our smiling faces.   
"Hmm?" I thought to myself.  
"W-where's yoshiko-" I said quietly to myself.   
I let the others run off while I went back looking for yoshiko.  
"Yoshiko-Chan!" I yelled out and no answer. I continued that for two minutes and didn't get any replies.   
I ran further and yelled again.   
"Yoshiko-chan!!"   
"Yohane!"   
I heard a familiar voice. It's yoshiko.  
I looked around a tree and I saw her on the floor. Her leg was hurt. She must have fell.(quite the fallen angel)  
"You-chan.." Yoshiko looked up at me with a sad face.  
"Ah.. You're hurt.. It's okay I have a first aid pack in case any of you get hurt." I smiled and bent down.  
"T-thank you.." Yoshiko replied.  
I grabbed an alcohol wipe and wiped her leg clean and grabbed a small towel and wiped the blood off.   
"Almost done yos- yohane-chan." I smiled at her.  
A blush grew across yoshiko's face and all she did was nod at me.   
I put a band aids over the areas she needed them and wiped my hands clean. I stood up and put my hand down offering her help up.   
"You're all cleaned up! Let's head back." She smiled and me and grabbed my hand.   
I held her hand all the way back to the group.  
"There you guys are! We were worried sick." Dia shouted at us.  
"Sorry.. Yoshiko got hurt so I went back to help her." I apologized.  
"It's fine. As long as you're both back!" Mari said happily while wrapping her arms around us.  
"T-thanks Mari-san" I smiled and she stepped back.

[Three hours later]

Dripping in sweat we were all done with practice. The sun was set beautifully and it put me in a good mood. I started to walk home.  
"You-chan.." I heard a voice and turned around.  
"Oh. Hi Yohane-Chan." I waved  
"H-hi.. Um.. Thank you for earlier." She blushed while putting her head down.  
"Aha you're so cute Yohane-Chan!"  
"You dare call the fallen angel Yohane cute ?!?" She took her index finger and her middle finger up to her face and started laughing.   
I scratched my neck and looked at her.   
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." I started to walk back to my house till I felt Yohane grab the back of my shirt.  
"Y-Yohane?" I turned around once more.  
"C-can you walk me h-home?" She put her head down again.  
"Of course.. Show me the way." I smiled.  
She started walking really fast ahead of me and I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.   
She grabbed my hand back and held it with a tight grip. I smiled really big.   
She warms my heart...   
"You-Chan?" She broke the silence.  
"Do you love Chika?" She stopped and looked at me.  
"C-chika-Chan..? A- no I don't. I mean I do . But I already have a special someone in mind." I covered my face and Yohane didn't care she turned around and kept walking while still holding my hand.   
We walked and walked and we were almost her house.   
I let go of her hand as I saw her house.   
She smiled and ran to her door.  
"Thank you You-Chan~♡" she smiled.  
"Ah wait. Yohane-chan" I ran up to her door before she went inside.   
I got really close to her face and whispered in her ear.   
"You're that special someone."   
I pulled away and smiled.  
"Well. See you at tomorrow's practice Yohane-chan!"   
I walked away. And I saw yohane's red face in the distance.


End file.
